


Say it with Flowers

by FrickFrackNerdIsBack



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: (also! snatcher's past is mentioned briefly sooo slight spoilers!), (i apologize if it's not the best writing adsfhjk), (reader is referred to as "they/them" to leave room for OCs), (snatcher has a crush on you!), (that and reader's pov would've look weird), (this is like...my first snatcher/reader? technically?), 2nd Person POV from Snatcher, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Reader is gender neutral, Secret Crush, they/them pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickFrackNerdIsBack/pseuds/FrickFrackNerdIsBack
Summary: Snatcher finds the courage to confess to his crush...somewhat. He's nervous, struggling with how to confess to them. But who knows? Maybe his crush feels the same way?
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time) x Reader, Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Snatcher x reader, Snatcher/reader, The Snatcher/Reader, The snatcher x reader
Kudos: 97





	Say it with Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Reader (AKA: You) is referred to as "they/them" in this fic, just so you're not confused! Also this is told from Snatcher POV (in case you didn't read the tags). Enjoy!

As Snatcher waited in one of the quieter parts of his forest, he was starting to become slightly impatient. He could feels himself becoming more and more nervous with every minute that went by. Occasionally, he’d summon a wristwatch to check the time or a hand mirror so he could make sure he still looked somewhat “presentable”. He’d adjust the tie he was wearing, or run his hand through his floof so it wasn’t messed up. But after doing that about five times in a row, he resorted to fidgeting. It was something he hated doing, but right now it was helping. All the while he thought to himself.

Why the _heck_ was he doing this?

 _Because I told myself I was going to do it,_ Snatcher thought to himself. And it was true. He had been thinking of confessing to them for a while now. He’d just been putting it off till the last second. And if he didn’t do it soon, these strange emotions were going to drive him crazy. Might as well get this over with now, right? After all, he shouldn’t be afraid of something so...so…

Simple.

Snatcher snapped his fingers, a bouquet appearing in his hands. He turned the roses over to inspect them, carefully touching a few of the petals. He had (begrudgingly) taken Moonjumper’s advice, by getting something special for them. At first, he had just gotten some regular roses from a flower shop in Mafia Town. But then he remembered Moon’s words, _“Get them something that shows you care!”_. And the roses by themselves...they just didn’t seem like enough. So, he decided to use a bit of magic to make the roses seem a bit more “special”. After doing a bit of research, he use at least three spells that he knew they would be sure to love. One to make the roses glow, another to make them sparkle, and a final one to make sure they would never wilt or die. That showed he cared for them, right?

But as he looked over the magic roses in his hands, a cluster of beautiful reds and pinks, he wasn’t so sure about his chances. Would this really be enough? Would they even accept his confession? Because the _last_ time he gifted someone flowers-

_YOU TRAITOR! YOU LIED TO ME!_

_V-Vanessa, wait-_

_I HATE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!_

_I-I do love you! Just let me expl-_

_NEVER! GUARDS! TAKE HIM AWAY!_

_No! Vanessa, please! This is all just a misunderstanding! Vanessa?!_

_**VANESSA! PLEASE! DON’T LEAVE ME DOWN HERE-** _

...It didn’t end too well. And while he didn’t expect them to come running at him with a knife (not like he could die again, anyways), there was still a lingering fear of rejection. After all, this was silly, right? _Him_ of all people? Actually ~~in love~~ _caring_ about someone? The all-powerful king of Subcon having a slight, teeny tiny, ever so minuscule _crush_ on somebody? It was a ridiculous notion. And extremely ludicrous-sounding to them, no doubt. Perhaps...perhaps he should back out now. To save the trouble and embarrassment. It’s not like he was too late to change his mi-

“Hey, Snatcher!”

Snatcher let out a yelp of surprise and quickly hid the bouquet behind his back. He smiled nervously, as they walked into the clearing with him. They smiled cheerily at him, giving him a wave. And he smiled back at them, if not a _little_ nervously. While he tried to look as calm and collected as he could on the outside, he was practically screaming on the inside.

 _They actually showed up,_ he thought to himself in disbelief. _And I didn’t practice anything to say. I’m a complete idiot. I should have written it all down so I won’t mess this up. And...OH MY STARS, WHAT IF I DO MESS UP?! WHAT IF I DROP THE FLOWERS AS I’M GIVING IT TO THEM?! THEY WOULD HATE ME FOR THAT! THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH-_

He tried to shake away the worries in his mind and, instead, focused on greeting them.

 **“A-ah, hello! You arrived earlier than I thought you would...”** Snatcher said, trying to put on a confident smile.

“Of course! You said it was important in the letter you sent me.” they replied back. Snatcher felt himself gulp.

 _The letter!_ Peck, he had forgotten all about that! Originally, he had thought about talking to them in person. But when that didn’t seem to work, due to his cowardice, he had thought about just leaving the flowers at their house. And when _that_ seemed much too stalker-like, he had decided on a completely different approach. A letter, telling them to visit the quiet clearing in his forest for a “private matter”. At first, it seemed like a good idea. He even managed to convince himself to put his name on it, instead of just leaving it anonymous. But right now the regret was starting to set in.

 **“Uhhh, yes, It’s very serious, I’m afraid.”** Snatcher mumbled out, feeling stupid and wanting so badly to bolt on this. But it was too late now, much to his dismay. Their face fell, looking rather worried at these words.

“Am I in trouble?” they asked, their head hanging low.

 **“W-what? No!”** Snatcher assured them, waving a free hand in front of him. **“I-I just...wanted to...”** his voice trailed off, his face flushing bright yellow. But he stops there, not able to say the rest. They look at him, confused. Was he feeling alright? He normally wasn’t like this.

“Are you okay? Do you-”

 **“I’m _fine.”_** Snatcher growled under his breath. They flinched a little at this, and Snatcher quickly noticed. **“I-I’m sorry. I’m just...having trouble with this...”** he decided to be honest. They liked it when he was honest, right? Now if only he could get the important part out.

“Oh...alright?” they said, feeling a bit more comfortable. They were still very confused though. Snatcher was acting so odd, not to mention flustered. It was actually kind of cute... But what was he so reluctant to say? “By the way, I like the tie! You look very nice!” they complimented him, thinking that would help. And it did, with Snatcher grinning shyly at them and blushing even more.

 **“Thank you...very much...”** Snatcher said, before pulling said tie and clearing his throat. **“W-well...I just noticed that...you’ve been visiting my forest quite a lot lately.”** he stuttered, cursing at himself in his mind as he did. But nonetheless, they were listening to him patiently, so that helped a ton.

“Heh, what can I say? I have a thing for exploring haunted forests.” they joked, hoping to help Snatcher loosen up a bit. Snatcher did chuckle a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

 **“Heheheh, r-right. Speaking of that...”** Snatcher felt his face growing hotter as he continued. **“Whenever you happen to visit my home, to check on me or whatever-”** he felt a slight twang of regret at that last part. How did he let that slip out?! Regardless, he tried to keep going. **“I feel...I feel...”** Snatcher felt himself getting stuck again, as he looked back at them.

They looked so pretty, beautiful, not to mention absolutely perfect. If he still had a heart or pulse, it would be thumping like crazy in his chest right now. He thought how much he liked having them around his forest, which was a new feeling. And they were always so nice to him every time the visited his home. But...how could he ever return those feelings? He was the worst at this sort of thing, considering he hadn’t done it in _years._ And he was not know for his “caring nature” towards anyone or anything for that matter. Panic started to set in, as Snatcher feared for everything to go horribly wrong.

_Oh my stars, they are way out of my league! Why on earth would they say “Yes”?! What was I thinking?!_

“You feel?...” they tried to help him along, waiting for him to get the words out.

But Snatcher felt like freezing on the spot. Maybe teleporting away to _anywhere_ that wasn’t here. Or hiding in his home and never coming out. He felt weak and helpless, and he hated every second of it. Not to mention they were _staring directly at him,_ which sapped all courage out of him. He felt like screaming, panicking, and running all at them same time. He gripped the roses behind his back tighter and tighter-

 **“This...this is so stupid.”** Snatcher sighed in defeat, putting his face into his free hand. **“I apologize, I must be wasting your time. I just can’t seem to-”**

“No, it’s okay! You’re doing just fine.” they encouraged him. “I don’t mind spending extra time with you. It’s why I came here in the first place, silly!” they gave him a patient smile, making a heart with their hands at him. Snatcher could feel his whole face blushing, as his floof puffed up from being so flustered. He tried to hide his face from behind his claws, but it hardly helped since his face was glowing such a bright yellow.

Well...what the heck. What did he have to lose? ~~Besides practically everything-~~

 **“I wanted to show you how much I lo-”** Snatcher nearly let the “L” word slip out of his mouth, before hastily coughing over it. **“I-I mean...really appreciate you!”** he laughed nervously, a little louder than he would have liked. Their expression grew a bit surprised, which made Snatcher feel like he was sweating buckets. **“S-so, I got you...th-these.”** Snatcher slowly removed the bouquet from behind him. He held it out for them, shutting his eyes tight and shaking a little as he did.

“Snatcher...” he could hear their gasp of surprise. He could feel his nervousness growing with every step as them came closer. Now they were right in front of him, as he felt their hands on his. He flinched at bit as this, tightening his grip on the flowers. He braced himself, squeezing his eyes tighter and shaking like a leaf. He waited for the cruel laughter. For the mocking tone of heartless rejection. For the sound of the bouquet hitting the ground and getting crushed by their shoes. Or worse, for the cold unforgiving tone of disgust. With them promptly throwing the roses in his face and-

“Ha, seems like you beat me to it.”

 **“...what?”** Snatcher opened his eyes in surprise and confusion. He was surprised to see that they were much closer to him than he thought. In fact, _very_ close to him, and (sort of) holding hands with him. They stared down at the roses, the glowing spell illuminating their face, making their beauty even more radiant. Snatcher shut his mouth, fearing that he would ruin his perfect moment. If only he had a camera, or a tape recorder. He wished this moment could last forever.

“These are so beautiful.” they said as they looked up at Snatcher, which he was not prepared for. “I don’t think my gift will even compare...” they trail off, smiling sadly.

 **“A gift? For me?”** Snatcher blurted out, before he could stop himself. Their eyes widened, and they turned their head away for a moment. _That’s odd,_ Snatcher thought to himself. _Is it just me or do they look...nervous?_

“It’s not as good as yours, trust me.” they let go of his hands so they could look for it in their pockets. “I wanted to give it to you after we were done talking. I mean, before I knew you were going to…y’know, surprise me.” they mumbled, rummaging until they finally pulled it out. “Here. I’ll trade ya.” they half-smiled. Snatcher, still a bit in shock, exchanged his gift for theirs without saying anything. And after starting at them blankly, taking in the fact that they were enjoying his gift, he looked down at what was in his hands.

A small, light purple letter.

He opened it carefully, trying his best not to rip the envelope. He opened the flap, and took out a hand-made card. He took a moment to stare at it, dumbfounded, before opening it gently. He noticed how nice their cursive looked, written in red ink with small heart doodles scattered here and there. And then he began to read the message...

_Dear Snatcher,_

_I’ve been wanting to say this for a long time_

_And I’ve been thinking about it ever since we met_

_You’re very special to me, and I wanted to ask you..._

Snatcher felt his non-existent heart race as his eyes fell to the closing lines-

_Would you like to be my SOUL-mate?_

_Much love, XOXO_

Snatcher simply stared at the card, like his eyes were glued to it. He didn’t know what to say, he was at a complete loss for words.

“Do you like it?” they asked him, worried by the lack of response. Snatcher manage to tear his eyes away from the card to look down on them.

 **“Are you serious? This isn’t a joke?”** Snatcher asked them, his voice flat and to the point. They shrunk back at this, afraid they did something wrong. Was he mad at them? Was the pun a little too much? Maybe they shouldn’t have added that in… But they slowly nodded back at him, holding the bouquet for comfort. Snatcher kept staring at them blankly, making them extremely nervous.

Then Snatcher started to laugh.

But it wasn’t a cruel laugh, or even his signature evil laugh. It was a laugh of delight and cheer, as he flashed a giant smile at them. Then, before they even saw it coming, Snatcher scooped them up off the ground and into his arms. They let out a surprised yelp as he spun himself around, floating higher up in the air before eventually sinking back down. Both of their gifts fell to the ground, but they landed just fine and weren’t even ruined. Which was good, considering that Snatcher was too busy holding them in his embrace.

 _ **“Hahaha, yes! Thank you so much!”**_ Snatcher exclaimed, hugging them close. Joyous tears started to build up in his eyes, but he didn’t care. Because right now he felt like the happiest ghost alive! Not only did they accept his confession, but they felt the same way about him! And he wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything in the world. Not even all the souls on the planet could make him as happy as he was now.

“Snatcher...you’re squishing me...” they grunted, their face buried in Snatcher’s floof.

 **“Oh! Sorry!”** Snatcher quickly apologized, letting them breath. **“I just…I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.”** he said softly, blushing. They looked back at him, once they got their bearings, and smiled at his cute flustered face.

“Good. You deserve to be happy.” they whispered as they went to gently hug him around his neck. They leaned in close, pressing their cheek against his. Snatcher was taken aback, before nuzzling them back with a dopey smile on his face.

He sighed, closing his eyes and beginning to purr.

They both jumped at the sound, looking at each other. Snatcher felt like his face was burning, going entirely glowing yellow. They started to giggle at the sight, he was just too cute!

“So...you can purr?” they asked, putting a hand over their mouth to stifle their giggling.

 **“Sh-shut up.”** Snatcher grumbled, his floof puffing up to the extreme. This just made them snicker more, before eventually letting it die down.

“Well, I think it’s cute, dork.” they added in that last part, before leaning back to plant a small kiss on Snatcher’s cheek.

 **“Ack! D-don’t do that!”** Snatcher yelped in annoyance, trying to hide himself in all the fluff. But secretly, he enjoyed the smooch that they gave him. A little more than he would like to admit. They caught Snatcher’s attention again by fixing the tie around his neck. And he couldn’t help but smile, and sigh at them dreamily.

“Whatever you say, nerd.” they chuckled, tightening the tie before leaving it be. And the minute they were done, Snatcher brought them back into a hug. They were taken by surprise, before smiling and hugging him back. “I’m glad you told me, Snatcher.” they sighed, rubbing their face back into his soft fluff. Snatcher started to purr again, but he paid no mind to it. It was actually starting to become rather comforting with them around.

 **“Yeah, ditto.”** Snatcher sighed back, holding them closer.

And as the moonlight lit up the dark forest around them, and the two held each other lovingly, he felt like this was the best moment in his afterlife. To think, that he would ever be able to love again. And for once, his loved one loved him _back!_ Actual, real love for a person like him. It lit a spark in his non-existent heart that he had, surprisingly, missed being able to feel all these years...

He was starting to like this whole “affection” thing.

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic can also be found on my tumblr blog, frickfracksnatchisback, so feel free to check it out there as well! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! ♥)


End file.
